Misty's really crappy adventure
by Moneybones
Summary: Due to Team Rocket being morons, Misty has been captured by pokemon. Lemons ensue, strong lemons. Do not read if you're not interested in that kind of thing. Will take suggestions for lemony pairings. Will not do some. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Ash, Brock, and Misty were walking down the street in Cerulean City. Ash had just gotten his badge from an intense battle with Misty. He had been gloating about it all day, and Misty was just about sick of taking crap from him.

"Well, I guess if all the badges are this easy to get, I'll be the Poke'mon champion in no time." Ash said as though Misty wasn't there, "I'm the greatest!"

Misty screamed suddenly "You know what? You can just do it without me then! It's obvious you don't need me!"

She ran away as she started to cry. Brock glared at Ash, who grinned sheepishly.

When she believed that she was out of sight of the others, Misty collapsed with her back against a building in a dark alleyway. She huddled up into a ball and cried into her arms.

"Had a falling out with your boyfriend, twerp?"

Misty looked up. Meowth, Jesse, James, and Victreebell were surrounding her.

"You!" she said as she reached for her poke'balls.

"Victreebell!" said James, "Vine-whip!"

Victreebell's long vines wrapped around her wrists, keeping her from releasing her poke'mon.

"We can't have that, now can we?" said Jesse.

The three of them huddled together.

"We caught that twerp's girl!"

"We could ransom her for Pikachu!"

"But I'm not!..."

A vine wrapped around her mouth and silenced her.

James uncovered a manhole.

"We should put her somewhere for safe keeping until we have pikachu."

Jesse nodded. They tied her up with ropes and stole all of her poke'balls. They lowered her into the sewer, dumping her on the walkway next to the river of sewage.

"Someone should stay here and guard her," suggested Jesse.

"Good idea," agreed Meowth as he pushed her into the hole.

The cover slammed shut above them.

"Ow!" yelled Jesse, "You two get back here!"

But they were already gone. It was dark in the sewer, and neither of them could see anything. Jesse sat down and they waited.

Hours later, a light appeared down the tunnel. It grew closer, brighter. They could make out a boat coming towards them. Jesse pulled out a poke'ball.

"Arbok!"

Something flew out of the darkness and knocked the ball from her hand. A shadowy shape dropped onto her back, knocking her to the floor. It gave her a sharp blow to the back of the head, and she fell unconscious.

"Maro."

Misty struggled against her bonds to get the Marowak's attention. It walked over to her and sniffed at the ropes.

_Thank God,_ She thought,_ I'm saved._

It clubbed her on the head and everything went dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she awoke, she was still tied up. She was in a cage built out of bones and completely naked. All around, other cages held poke'mon and other humans. She realized that all they were all female. Jesse was in the cage next to her. She was gagged and tied to stakes so that she was on her knees with her face in the dirt and her hands behind her back.

A Tauros dropped a small coin into the hand of a Marowak outside their cages. The Marowak unlocked the door to Jesse's cage and the Tauros entered. It sniffed at her pussy, and she squealed through her gag. It mounted her, and rubbed the head of it's cock against her entrance, and it slowly stiffened until it was rock hard. Misty watched in horror while Jesse screamed in panic. The Tauros thrust suddenly, penetrating her with enough force that the ropes around her ankles burst. She was thrown forward, and sobbed violently as it pounded harder and harder. It came, and hot jizz ran down Jesse's belly, between her breasts, and onto her face. The Tauros left, satisfied.

As Misty stared at the crying, violated girl, she realized she was trapped in a camp for sex slaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Misty saw the Marowak tribe light a bonfire. About twenty of them carried in a giant Garydos carcass on a platter and roasted it on a spit. Several of the slaves were walking around serving slices of meat to the slavers. Each of them was nude except for a collar made of bones and vines, and a skull that they wore like the Marowak, only like a hat because most of their heads weren't the right shape to pull it all the way down. They had tribal markings painted all over their bodies, and a red mark on their left flanks. Occasionally a Marowak made a gesture with his bone, and the slave girl would get on the ground. Misty saw many humans being fucked, and a Lopbunny that was crying out loud because of the forceful way two Marowak were penetrating both its holes using their bonemarangs. Another one forced its cock inside her mouth to silence her, and the three of them laughed.

Misty had been paying so much attention to the feast that she didn't notice the slavers approaching her cage. They rushed in the door and threw lariats around her neck. They led her out to the bonfire, where she found Jesse, two other human girls, two Kirlia, and a Bellossum being treated similarly. A Marowak with a scar on its chest got up on a platform and gave a speech Misty could not understand. It finished by pointing at the group of tied up girls. Two Marowak grabbed the human girl with a green ponytail. They forced her head to the ground and poured a green syrupy liquid into her ear. The scarred Marowak talked to her, and she stared at it, bewildered. She didn't notice the Marowak coming up behind her with a red hot branding iron. It jabbed the iron into her exposed left ass cheek, searing the tender flesh. She screamed and struggled, but more slavers grabbed her arms and legs and pinned her down. They finished, and a circle was left burned into the girl. They dragged her away and repeated the process with the blue haired girl and Jesse, both of whom screamed the entire time. They didn't give the Bellossum the syrup, but still lifted up her leaf skirt and branded her. When Misty's turn came, she slipped in the mud from struggling, and received a sharp whip on the ass from a slaver's bone. She felt dizzy when the fluid reached her inner ear, and was disoriented until she felt the brand cooking her sweet bacon. Her whole body bucked like a stallion, and it took another two Marowak to hold her.

She heard the Kirlia crying out as they were dragged apart. She heard the moans of the ones who had gone before her, and the loud shrieks coming from the feast. She looked up, and saw the scarred Marowak. As she blacked out, she couldn't believe her ears when she heard him say "goodnight human".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Misty woke up, it was morning. She was in another bone cage, but this time she was not alone. The blue haired girl and the two Kirlia were caged with her. They also had the same circle brand on their backside. The other three from last night were nowhere to be seen.

The girl looked at Misty. "I'm Starlette. Those are Sylph and Sibyl."

"Misty," she replied.

The Kirlia were huddled together. They clung to each other tightly.

"They've been like that since yesterday," said Starlette, "They're twins, born out of the same egg."

"Oh," said Misty, "are you their trainer?"

"No," replied the girl, "They told me. That stuff they gave us last night lets us understand poke'mon. I suppose it's so we can obey orders."

"It's okay," said one Kirlia, "We're expensive, so it might be a while before they…"

"Yeah," said the other, "Especially since we're twins."

"What are they talking about?" asked Misty.

"We cost more because we're virgins. We only have a circle brand. The girls who've lost it have a dot in the center."

"So where…"

But she didn't finish. An Ivysaur had walked up with one of the jailers. It glanced over the Kirlia and Misty, its eyes resting on Starlette. It pointed with a vine.

"How much for her?" it asked.

The Marowak checked her over. "500 P for once, 5000 to buy," it said.

The Ivysaur retrieved 500 P from its leaves. It dropped the cash into the Marowak's hand, who then opened the door.

It approached Starlette, several vines extending from below its leaves.

"Why don't you dress up pretty? Go get something out of the closet."

It motioned towards a large box Misty had not noticed before. Starlette spit at it. Vines shot out and wrapped around her waist, squeezing tightly. It whipped her nipples once each, and they stiffened and turned a darker shade of pink.

"Now, now," it said, "I want this to be fun. If you fight, I'll have to punish you."

It dropped her, panting, to the ground.

"Now get dressed."

She crawled to the box. She pulled the curtain to have some privacy. When she stepped out she was dressed in a frilly dress reminiscent of Little Bo Peep, complete with bonnet. The Ivysaur motioned to her, and she came closer. It started massaging her breasts through the dress, flicking her nipples through the fabric with its vines. It gave them a firm squeeze, and Starlette moaned. The Ivysaur pulled her dress down to her waist, exposing her tits. Starlette had the biggest ones out of all the girls in this cage, with big pink nipples. She bit her lower lip as the vine tips worked them faster and faster, letting out a sharp gasp as they tweaked her nipples.

The vines worked their way up her legs, tickling her calves and squeezing her juicy thighs. One of them poked under her panties and cupped her ass cheek. Starlette exhaled sharply as it brushed against the tender skin where she was branded. Another vine wrapped around the front part of her panties, brushing against her pussy slightly. It pulled them down, dropping the white lacey undergarments to the ground. It lifted her into the air, a vine around each ankle and wrist.

Juices dripped from the vine tips and fell to the ground. The one behind Starlette tickled her rear entrance for just a moment, before pushing its way inside. She writhed as it snaked its way into her round ass, her body dancing like a puppet. Misty could see the vine moving in her belly, and nearly vomited.

Starlette's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her tongue hung out of her mouth. The vines had pulled her knees up to her chest, and her arms were behind her. She gagged and attempted to close her mouth, but the vine inside her pushed past her lips, caressing her soft face and getting sticky juices all over her cheek.

The vine retreated back through her quickly, speeding her breathing. She kicked her legs as it rubbed roughly against her tight little asshole, and let out a sigh of relief as the tip popped out. The Ivysaur positioned her over its flower bud. The petals parted to allow a rough, green bumpy dick to come out. She stared in horror, and her body shook in fear. The vines massaged her cunt until it was dripping wet, as Starlette's moans grew increasingly louder. The Ivysaur caught her juices on its tongue, slurping up every drop.

The vines lowered her down on to its cock. It paused before entering, gently rubbing her with just the head, but took her by surprise by jerking her down quickly. She screamed in a mixture of agony and horror. The Ivysaur jerked harder, and faster, slowly escalating. Starlette attempted to beg for mercy, but another vine forced its way down her throat. It poked out of her asshole and curled up to tickle her sore pussy. The Ivysaur had let go of her arms and legs. She was now only suspended in the air by the vine that was run through her body and the meaty cock her pussy was skewered on. Her legs kicked wildly, and her hands grasped at the second and third vines that were prying her mouth open, forcing themselves down her throat, forcing her to swallow their juices.

The Ivysaur was hyperventilating. Its thrusting grew harder, faster, more erratic. It let out a sigh as its whole body shuddered. Its vines spasmed in and all over her body, and its cock slung huge amounts of syrupy, nectary cum inside her. Her belly swelled as it was filled, and semen dripped out of her onto the ground.

Suddenly, the Ivysaur began to glow. It became a bright light, and started to grow. When the light faded, a Venusaur was standing in its place. It gave a roar, and lifted Starlette into the air by one ankle. Its cock had transformed too, growing to about eleven or twelve inches, and maybe two across. It lowered her face first to it. She kept her mouth closed tightly, but the vines forced their way through her lips, prying them open. When it had her mouth all the way open, it forced her down onto its giant green shaft. She choked and sputtered, but it was relentless. She started to turn a little blue in the face, and the Marowak by their cage made a noise of warning.

The Venusaur let her go, and she gasped for air. It righted her, spreading her legs wide open, revealing her tight little pink asshole to the world. It started to press against her hole, but couldn't quite get it in.

"There's no (gasp) way that (shriek) that's going (groan) in!" she sputtered as the vines teased her.

But it wasn't ready to give up. It aimed the flower on its back at Starlette's soft, abused derriere. Orange-yellow dust shot out into her ass. Her body jerked once, twice, and then went slack from the waist down.

"A little something to help you relax," it laughed.

It once again assaulted her asshole, this time pushing its full length inside. It stuffed two vines into her pussy, making them squirm like dancing snakes. It wrapped two more tightly around her nipples, pulling them until they turned bright red.

Starlette gasped, and her face flushed a delicate pink. The Venusaur unloaded in her, and dumped her unceremoniously onto the ground, where she lay, holding her tortured titties, crying, and seeping semen from both holes. The Venusaur shambled off, and the Marowak locked the cage again.

Sylph and Sibyl huddled against Misty's stomach, crying as they stared, wide-eyed, at the quivering girl lying on the floor that they would be joining very soon.

The Marowak pointed at them.

"You three are lucky. You get to join Hana tomorrow as entertainment for the feast in two days, so you aren't to be touched."

Misty wondered if being saved was really a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION: This chapter is neither finished nor looked over, I just stuck it here because I'm having hardware issues. I do not think it is the best it can be, and may choose to change it a lot later. Please enjoy what I've got, and as always, please review.

Misty awoke the next night with her hands tied to her neck. She was dressed in a grass skirt with a similar covering over her breasts. Many colorful flowers were woven into her hair. A marowak prodded her out of her cage and led her to the bonfire, where she met Sylph and Sybil. The two Kirlias were shivering, possibly from the cold, possibly from fear.

The scarred marowak stood in his usual place. He shouted to the crowd, "Today, our main attraction for tonight, Hana, was sold for a hefty profit."

There were boos and groans from the crowd.

"Which means," he continued, "that our young maidens here will have to entertain us themselves."

There was a cheer as the girls were pushed up on to the table.

"Now dance."

The Kirlias did as they were told, slowly spinning gracefully in place while maneuvering their slender limbs, hoping to placate the horny Marowaks with their dance. Unfortunately, they only excited them more by unintentionally lifting their "skirts" as they danced, erotic in their naiveté. Misty however, just stood there. She was hit forcefully in the back of the head and fell onto her face. She heard the scarred Marowaks voice from behind her.

"I'm going to show this human bitch what happens to slaves who don't obey!"

A cheer went up as he seized her by the hips. She struggled against him, but he was too strong, punishing her kicks with sharp slaps on her ass. Her breathing got faster as she looked back and saw his massive dick. It was huge for a human, but for a marowak it was absolutely giant. He sucked his middle finger, wetting it with saliva. He gently tickled her pussy lips with it, brushing her clit ever so slightly. He relished the quivering flesh, pinching her soft tissue between two fingers. Just as he felt her body relax, he thrusted, driving his finger deep into her sex. She gasped in shock.

"Damn!" he said with a look of surprise, "this is the tightest human I've ever felt!"

He crooked his finger, stroking her G spot. Her body shivered.

He pulled his finger out slowly, eliciting a moan from Misty. He flicked her clit as it passed by, making her jump a little.

He held his shaft with one hand, more than half of it protruding beyond his hand. He guided it to her entrance, and pushed hard.

Meanwhile, the tribe had threatened to join in the dance if the Kirlias didn't make it sexier. They danced with each other, each rubbing her tiny curves against the other's body. A couple of the Marowaks used their clubs to prod at their sweet little breasts. They were hardly beginning to grow, and were small, soft mounds. They brushed their shirt-like drapes away, exposing their soft, pastel pink, petite little nipples, positioned perfectly in the center of each smooth breast.

Sylph clutched the drapes to her body, but the Marowaks were insistent. They pulled down off the table and began to grope her, their rough hands squeezing her soft derriere, pinching her nipples through her drapes, fingers gliding through her hair. Sybil watched in horror as the marowaks lifted up her sister's skirt. Her eyes widened as they moved in closer. She snapped.

The Marowak nearest to Sylph was thrown 20 feet into the air. It came back down and landed with a sickening crunch. The others leapt to combat, but were quickly thrown away. Sybil stood over her sister with her slender arms raised. Her whole body glowed with psychic power.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" she screamed.

The tribe circled restlessly around her, clubs in hand. She snapped her head back and forth trying to follow them.

Suddenly, she was struck in the back of the head by a flying bone. She fell face down on the ground. It ricocheted back and was caught by the scarred Marowak. He laughed and addressed the others, never stopping his abuse of Misty.

"You know what happens to slaves who don't obey!" he shouted to them, "Show her what her place is!"

They pulled her motionless body down onto the ground. Four of them thrust their bones into the hard earth. Two more tied her arms and legs to the bones, splaying out her limbs spread-eagle. A last one threw a bucket of water in her face. She sputtered and coughed, and regained consciousness.

The scarred Marowak gave them one last order.

"Fuck her."

One of the marowaks kneeled between her legs. He began to rub the shaft of his cock against her tiny pussy, stroking her sensitive spot with his rock hard meat. She screamed in terror, knowing full well what was coming next. He began to penetrate her, pushing his large head past her opening and deep inside her. Her diminutive body arched upwards in pain as he thrusted again and again, faster and faster. Her tiny breasts began to bounce up and down in quick little motions. She screamed.

Meanwhile, her sister was being "helped" down off the stage. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was placed on the ground in front of a Marowak. He dangled his dick in front of her face. She held her mouth shut tight and closed her eyes, but he pried her lips open and forced his cock into her mouth.

"Bite and I beat you," he growled.

She gagged as he forced himself all the way down her throat until her soft lips tickled the base of his cock. Tears streamed down her face as he began to deep throat fuck her mouth. He held on to her hair as another Marowak came up behind her, flipped up her skirt, and knelt with his face below her ass. He began to lick her pussy, stroking her outer and inner lips with the tip of his tongue. She moaned through the dick in her mouth, ashamed of the pleasure that was being forced upon her. Her lips quivered, giving the Marowak in her mouth just the push he needed to blow his load.

"Now swallow," he commanded.

She did as she was told, even licking the salty slime from her lips. The Marowak behind her stood up and began to fuck her with just the head, gently parting her soft pink folds.

"Ooooooohhhh…" She moaned out loud.

He pushed deeper, and her juices began to flow. He caught some of them on his finger and dripped them onto her asshole.

"You dirty bitch. You're lubricating your own ass with your pussy juice. How about this?"

He inserted his middle finger into her anus, which contracted. He hooked his finger, stroking her g-spot from both sides of her inner walls. Sylph squealed at the dual stimulation from the pussy teasing and anal fingering.

Two Marowaks brought out a pair of boxes, one labeled Good Girls, one labeled Bad Girls.


End file.
